Fallout Equestria Inferno's First Flame
by Nightmarity19
Summary: A stallion named Inferno has not only lost his wife, he has lost everything but with the help with friends he will find a way to live again one raider at a time
1. Chapter 1

**Fallout Equestria Inferno's First Flame Chapter 1 War Never Changes**

A gentle breeze cooled down Inferno as he was enjoying a raspberry nuka cola outside his home admiring the landscape, watching ponies go about their daily business while children spent the day either in school or in the park. He took it all in until his wife Roseluck came in and kissed him on the cheek.

"How are you feeling?" asked Rose.

"It feels right to not be on duty for Tia, not that I'm complaining" said Inferno sipping his cola.

Roseluck smiled, placing another gentle kiss on his cheek before going back in the house.

An armored stallion could be seen walking down the street and stopped at the fence.

"Can I help?" asked Inferno raising an eyebrow.

"Yea you can, you know anypony with any nuka cola?" asked Armor Plate jokily.

"Jeez Armor this is the second one this week" said Inferno giving him a nuka cola.

Armor removed his helmet then drank his cola down in one gulp which made his friend stare in surprise and amazement.

"I keep forgetting you've seen me do this before" said Armor burping.

Inferno nodded.

"Inferno hunny you might want come see this" said Roseluck frantic.

Armor started noticing other ponies running towards something as an ear piercing siren blaring like crazy.

"I'll see you later bud" said Armor running.

Inferno entered the house from the back as Roseluck looked at the TV.

"They say that a nuclear explosion is going to hinder our way of life and all citizens are to evacuate immediately" said the news anchor.

Roseluck had a face of sheer terror and fear but had enough in her to run out the house along with Inferno as they arrive on a elevator like platform.

"Are we going to be ok?" asked Roseluck.

"We'll be fine I promise" reassured Inferno as the platform lowered underground then stopped.

Ponies breathed a sigh of relief as they walked to one of the wellness nurses to have themselves fitted with vault suits on. Inferno put his on along with Rose as they walked over to their room which had a twin bed, kitchen running on electrical power throughout the bunker and a fully functional TV.

"Well this isn't our home but it will have to do at least until they safe it's go back to the surface" reassured Inferno.

"Mhm, well I'll go get dinner ready" said Roseluck.

Inferno decided to walk around a bit so he can get a better understanding of his new surroundings. That's when he noticed a bunch of stallions pushing around a changeling mare when one slapped her hard across the face knocking her down. Another was about to stomp on her until Inferno elbowed him in the gut backing him up.

"Hey! You shouldn't hit a mare just because she's different from you pricks!" shouted Inferno.

The group of stallions snickered at her for having Inferno as a bodyguard.

With an angry death glare the stallions stopped laughing one by one until eventually they all ran away in fear.

"Hey you ok?" asked Inferno offering his hoof to help her.

"Yes thank you" she said taking his hoof and standing up.

"My name is Inferno" introduced Inferno.

"Sally" said Sally smiling.

"Sorry you had to bail me out from those pricks" apologized Sally.

"No problem trust me, I had to deal with assholes like them who can't see past their own judgement but I am glad your ok Sally" said Inferno.

"Thank you" said Sally blushing a little.

Inferno gave her a salute before walking away.

"My goodness he is such a nice stallion" complemented Sally going back to her room.

Roseluck made themselves a dinner while watching a good movie.

"I saw well heard what you did and I am so proud of you" said Rose.

"Hey if I didn't she wouldn't have lasted long" replied Inferno.

Roseluck nodded.

After dinner Inferno climbed into bed on the top bunk while Roseluck took the bottom and both drifted to sleep.

Hours went by when a single gunshot forced Inferno's eyes to pop open as he got out of bed, grabbed his 44 magnum revolver pistol and opened the front door while looking around for anything.

He walked slowly until Inferno was hit in the back of the head with a metal pipe knocking him out cold. All he could hear was Roseluck screaming then complete silence before a bunch of hoovesteps left not before Armor came in and knocked them all before killing them with his double barrel shotgun.

"Inferno buddy wake up" said Armor shaking his friend trying to wake him up.

Inferno had a hazy feeling then when he came too, the first pony he saw was his friend Armor Plate who was looking down at him.

"What happened?" asked Inferno rubbing the back of his head.

"Well you want the long or short version?" asked Armor.

"Short" answered Inferno.

Armor explained how he got here by tunneling a way inside using the sewer system, the now killed group of stallions the very same who pushed around Sally earlier and the fact Roseluck was now dead.

Hearing that ran Inferno's blood run cold as ice with tears streaming down his face as he felt guilty for not being there to protect Roseluck but now she was in a better place now.

Sally came out in her pony form rubbing her eye seeing Inferno on the ground crying.

"Whoa what happened?" asked Sally concerned.

"His wife is gone...forever" said Armor.

Sally's heart dropped when she heard that and comforted Inferno with a hug which he accepted. After a few mins of crying, he packed his things in a saddlebag then walked out of the room shutting the door.

"You sure you want to head up the surface?" asked Sally.

"Beats staying here" replied Armor.

"Then it's settled; we leave now for the surface" said Inferno walking over to a platform.

Sally and Armor hopped on as well and the elevator went up with the intercom saying:

 **Enjoy your time on the surface and thank you for using Equestria Tech**

The morning sun blinded the three ponies as they saw piles among piles of pony skeletons around them and possibly all over Ponyville.

"Wow how long were we down there?" asked Sally memorized by what she was seeing.

"300 years or less" said Inferno.

"Damn I didn't know we were down there that long" said Armor.

Inferno started to walking down the hill examining a deadbody laying back with a shotgun still in his hooves so Inferno took it slowly not to startle him even though he was dead. Armor scanned the surrounding area for any potential trouble and a red flash warning sign appeared on his screen.

"Uh oh" said Armor.

"What's wrong?" asked Inferno reloading the shotgun.

Sally tapped his shoulder then pointed to an all black alicorn mare standing in front of them. Her blood red shined in the sun as she flashed a sinister smirk at all three of them. Inferno stepped forward and cocked his shotgun before pointing at her.

"Speak or your joining the skeletons" said Inferno.

"I am know as Slyvia daughter of Nightmare Moon" said Slyvia.

Armor activated his weapons systems mainly rockets and fired at her repeatedly. When the dust cleared she had her shield up stunning Armor as if nothing could stop her.

Inferno's horn glowed brightly as a magical blast blazed past Slyvia distracting her from Sally biting her leg causing her to howl in pain and tried to shake her off. Armor tackled the alicorn to the ground pinning her making sure she doesn't move.

"Stay down" commanded Armor.

Slyvia smirked then disappeared.

"Damn it!" said Inferno smacking the ground with his hoof.

"Well that was interesting" said Armor.

They all nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2 Raiders

**Fallout Equestria Inferno's First Flame Chapter 2 Raiders**

"So where to now?" Armor asked looking around.

"For now we need to at least fina place to call home for the time being" Inferno proclaimed putting the shotgun down and into a holster.

Sally nodded so the three of them walked down a hill to find a place to rest or at the very least find some weapons in case trouble reared its ugly head. As soon as they got up the hill, Sally could notice some houses destroyed by the explosion earlier and couldn't believe all those innocent ponies died or went insane thanks to the sudden blast of nuclear radiation.

"To think we're still alive while everypony else is...well deceased" Sally said looking sad a little.

Inferno acted like he didn't hear her as he himself was trying to cope with Roseluck's death and blaming himself for her death. He wanted to why despite what Armor taught him about not exacting revenge in somepony's namesake.

"We should check to make sure it's all clear" Armor announced.

"Good idea" Inferno replied zapping him out of his trance for the moment.

All of a sudden Inferno's ear twitched and motioned his friends to hide even though they didn't understand why but did it anyway. Engines of off road vehicles can be heard speeding down the dirt street with ponies wearing body armor salvaged from others, most were wearing face paint until they decided to get out to check for any fresh meat.

Inferno kept Sally's mouth shut but took a peek at their cutie marks which was a lunar eclipse, the same as Slyvia has when she showed up earlier.

 _So these punks must be her raiders_ Inferno said to himself.

"What do you think we should do?" Armor asked, turning his attention to his best friend.

"Sneak past them and get their attention by any means, Sally and myself will pick them off while they're distracted" Inferno planned out.

Armor nodded and snuck by them then pulled out a noisemaker; threw it into the air causing it to make an ear piercing noise. Inferno bursted on the scene and fired his gun at them killing 3 of them as Sally shot 2 more, one tried to escape but Armor uppercut him knocking the raider down with Inferno's shotgun pressed against his face daring to get up and the flame unicorn would pull the trigger at any moment.

"Tell us where Slyvia is or your brain is going to be all over the place" Inferno threatened.

"You're not going to make me talk!" the raider said testing Inferno's patience.

Sally stepped on one of his hooves cracking the bone and breaking it.

"Now talk or the next bone will be your face!" Inferno said again but this time with more anger.

"Ok ok I'll talk but first what do you wanna know?" The raider was willing to say something now that one of his bones were broken.

"Where did Slyvia go?" Armor asked in a more calming voice.

"Slyvia...well I don't know she never tells anypony about her plans" the raider tried to weasel his way out.

Inferno pressed the shotgun on his muzzle with an angry death glare.

"Tell me right now or you're going to hell in a handbasket!" Inferno this time screamed at the raider to speak up or he will shoot him.

"Ok ok I'll tell you just please don't shoot me" Pleaded the raider knowing that Inferno was serious.

The shotgun was removed from his muzzle as Inferno sat down on a tree stump waiting for an explanation.

"Slyvia has this big plan to eradicate all surviving ponies including us raiders and she's going to start at the Ponyville Harbor. You won't be able to stop her" explained the raider smugly.

Sally felt a little intimidated by what he said but Armor put a gentle hoof on her shoulder reassuring her that they will get to the bottom of this.

"We will" Inferno said stepping over the raider walking forward.

"Guess we're going to the Harbor to an alicorn queen" Armor said walking beside Sally.

Inferno ignored that comment and kept walking with his new friends following close behind.

Slyvia watched from above as Inferno walked further as the changeling queen flew down to meet her master.

"Chrysalis I am shocked that you even survived that blast" Slyvia pondered, wondering how a changeling could survive a nuclear explosion.

"You doubt me?" Chrysalis asked sharply.

"Don't make me rearrange your organs" Slyvia said getting into Chrysalis's face.

"My apologies" Chrysalis apologized quickly.

Slyvia went on to her plan know as total Armageddon that would destroy Inferno along with everypony else which put a smile on her associate's face seeing that could work in their favor.

After their little chat, Slyvia turned into a shadow closely pursuing Inferno and his friends making sure they don't get to the Harbor.

Inferno stopped at a nearby campsite to rest seeing as how the sun was going to set soon. Armor agreed to stand guard since his automated system can detect danger and take them out quietly.

"Hey Inferno I'm sorry about Roseluck I know you two were very close" Sally said feeling sympathetic for Inferno.

"It's ok I thank you" Inferno thanked her with a smile on his face.

Sally smiled as well before going to sleep for the night.

 _I want to make sure she is safe along with Armor_ Inferno said to himself worried about his friends safety.

Just having his friends by his side made him remember all those times, soldiers protected him from incoming fire power while sacrificing themselves in the process. That was something he didn't want from both Armor and Sally so Inferno vowed to keep them safe even if it meant sacrificing himself then he was ready. With that being said, Inferno laid down then drifted to sleep.

Slyvia transformed into a injured mare with a broken hoof then pretended to limp away shouting 'Help Me' until Armor guided her by the fireplace and sat her down.

"You ok?" Armor asked checking out the wound.

"I think so I was running away from some raiders and then my hoof hit a rock, injuring myself" Slyvia explained hiding a sinister smirk.

"Your ok now little one" Armor said stroking her mane gently.

Slyvia pulled him into a kiss holding him close to her putting some kind of device on his back before she let go of the kiss.

"Whoa" Armor said shocked at the sudden kiss.

Slyvia giggled.

"Anyway you should go get some rest; you think your going to make it in the morning?" Armor asked concerned for her safety.

She nodded and slept on the ground by Armor's leg.

Early morning came and before anypony else woke up Slyvia ditched her disguise then slipped away quick enough so nopony else saw her.

Inferno waked up first to notice that Slyvia had left but could see through her disguise.

"Everypony wake up" Inferno shaked Sally to wake her up.

Sally woke up rather quickly.

"Wow I never expected you to shoot up so quickly" Inferno complemented jokily.

Sally just smiled and sat up in bed.

They both walked out of their tent to see Armor out cold, upon further investigation Sally confirmed that he was asleep when he was supposed to to keep watch over them. Inferno didn't complain as the same thing happened once before during his time working under Celestia's rule but those times are over.

"You ok sleeping beauty? I know you had a good sleep" Inferno said in a kind of stern tone.

Armor woke up quickly but almost fell at the sight of his commanding officer.

"Sorry I fell asleep after seeing this mare who was about Sally's height come by with a broken hoof. After that...well that's a different story" Armor explained rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Inferno sighed while Sally giggled.

"In any circumstance we have to keep moving forward to the Harbor" Inferno said with passion.

"Right but one problem; how in Equestria are we going to find the Ponyville Harbor?" Sally asked puzzled.

"Don't worry I think we can find somepony sane enough to help us find it so Slyvia won't know what hit her" Inferno explained fluently.

When they all agreed to Inferno's plan, they all packed what was necessary for travel.

Inferno heard Roseluck's voice in his mind, see her ghost as every turn making him think about Rose's final moments. A single tear burned his cheeks as every emotion Inferno felt drove more no matter how hard he tried to deny it.

"Hey Armor" Sally began to say walking beside the armored earth pony.

"What's up?" Armor asked.

"I never knew Roseluck meant so much to Inferno. How long have they been married?" Sally asked pondering to wonder how Roseluck would marry a stallion like Inferno.

"An exact date would be difficult but to calculate how long they were married...about 20 years. They met when Inferno was finished with a mission, after that it was like they were made for each other and losing Roseluck is worse than getting shot in Inferno's case anyway" Armor explained in detail.

"Oh I see" Sally responded smiling.

Inferno could hear the whole conversation and smiled to himself that Armor would retain information so Sally could understand why he felt the way he did.

 _Roseluck keep me and my team safe through this terrible time_ Inferno said to himself.


	3. Chapter 3 Changeling Queen

**Fallout Equestria Inferno's First Flame Chapter 3 Changeling Queen**

The sound of hooves crunching on old sticks and fallen leaves were visible among them as one spotted a broken down house with no roof, barely any windows, door busted open like somepony broke in and a single rocking chair sitting on the front porch. Inferno thought something wasn't right so he pulled out his shotgun and walked in and started checking everywhere downstairs to make sure no raider already got to it. Armor went upstairs and checked there as well.

All clear.

Armor came back downstairs nodding his head to give his friends the all clear under his helmet.

"That's odd I thought he would be here at least" Sally said feeling a bit worried.

A loud sound of a gunshot ringed through everypony's ears as a now dead raider went tumbling down the stairs. Sally looked up to see an old stallion stood there shotgun in his hooves.

"What in tarnation are you varmints doing here?" he asked walking down the stairs.

"Murphy put the gun down, we are not here to hurt you. You remember me and Armor right?" Inferno said trying to get Murphy to lower his weapons.

"Yea I remember you two but not the changeling" Murphy said lowering his shotgun.

"My name is Sally by the way I'm with Inferno after he saved my life" Sally introduced herself, including the moment Inferno saved her from those group of stallions harassing her.

"Well I'll be a bee at a honey convention what can ol' Murphy do for you all? Oh and uh excuse my sudden gunshot, it's been awhile since I've used one" Murphy explained.

"Trust me after seeing Slyvia I think this was justified" Armor retorted.

Inferno went on to tell Murphy that he needed directions on how to get to the Harbor and how important this needed more insight. The dire strings of sanity were about to be tested right now.

"The Harbor is past the old changeling feeding ground, past a bridge and you'll see some boats out there. I would take a boat that is named _Fallout Bay_ " Murphy explained rocking back and forth in his chair.

Inferno took all that in and more, he went on to explain how he was able to find this place and survive with Slyvia's raiders about.

"Incredible" Armor said astonished as how this old stallion was able to live longer despite them being attacked by raiders.

"What you think I would let Slyvia win this battle? No way" Murphy said prideful.

They all laughed.

"Well you all should get going and I wish you the best of luck" Murphy was feeling high hopes about Inferno's team.

Inferno gave the old cowboy a hug before leaving along with Armor and Sally.

"He was quite nice to us" Sally said smiling.

Armor nodded.

"Now that we know where we need to go, it is going to be much harder but we can do it if we just stick together" Inferno explained almost turning into a motivational speaker.

"Let's do it together" Armor added in.

Chrysalis watched them leave hidden in the bushes so nopony would see her except Slyvia who reappeared behind her almost making the changeling queen jump.

"I need to put a bell around you" Chrysalis came down and collected herself.

"My apologies I was able to enter the camp and slip a tracker on Armor Plate" Slyvia explained flashing a smirk.

"What did you have to do if I may ask?" Chrysalis pondered.

"Well...me and Armor locked lips and I slipped the tracker in his armor" Slyvia again explained.

Chrysalis clapped her hooves together in excitement making her master smile as well.

"So they are heading over to the old changeling feeding ground, you know anything about that?" Slyvia asked circling Chrysalis making her nervous.

She finally explained to her about a few changelings were left but that wasn't enough for Slyvia. For her, she wanted those three destroyed so her plans can go uninterrupted by Inferno's team of misfits.

"I want you to kill them including Sally" Slyvia commanded, her black cold eyes glowing brightly.

"Of course Slyvia you will not be disappointed at all" Chrysalis said frightened of those eyes staring back at her.

"Good now go Chrysalis while I make my plans to stop them at the bridge" Slyvia said before disappearing in the forest.

Chrysalis flew above the clouds then shifted into Twilight Sparkle with a smirk across her face knowing that Inferno wouldn't be able to resist seeing his teacher.

She could hear hoovesteps approaching the feeding grounds and got into position for their final act.

"Here it is, the old changeling feeding ground. This place has changed over the years. Sometimes I can still hear screams of other ponies being pumped with venom before turning into well what I am without this disguise" Sally explained walking around it.

"Wow I'm really sorry about that Sally" Inferno said putting a hoof on her shoulder.

"Thanks Inferno" Sally felt safe around her new friends but more specifically Inferno.

"Hate to ruin this touching moment but we have to get through here in order to move on" Armor butted in trying to get back to the task at hand.

Inferno nodded before walking inside to see nothing but empty cocoons, dingy dripping walls and changeling skeletons everywhere. Sally cringed at the bones she walked over while Armor used a flashlight to light the way.

"Oh man this is really revolting" Inferno started to say.

"Try living here" Sally interjected.

Armor looked around then all of a sudden; a buzzing noise combined with a frightening blood curdling scream for help.

"Looks like somepony needs help" Sally said stating the obvious.

All of them ran in the direction of who was screaming and to Inferno's surprise it was his teacher Twilight Sparkle held captive.

"Cut her down before those changelings get back" Inferno commanded.

Armor shot down the slime keeping her in place, Twi came down breathing heavily and hugging Inferno tightly which didn't sit right with Sally.

"Twilight what are you doing here?" Sally asked suspiciously.

"Well I was hiking in the woods after incapacitating some raiders then walked in here to seek shelter then those changelings attacked me then left me here to die as you saw" Twilight explained.

"You sure? I found your horn floating above water outside the castle" Sally asked.

Inferno was starting to get suspiciously of Twilight as well because he happened to find Twilight's remains and her horn floating above water.

"So it seems you've seen through my trap" Chrysalis said shifting back to herself laughing maniacally.

Inferno readied himself for a fight so he charged full speed at her blasting magic to disorient her so Armor could shoot her legs off. Chrysalis screamed in pain and agony trying to levitate herself but was unsuccessful as Sally tackled her to the ground before ripping her head off letting blood cover Sally's coat as she licked it up.

"I have been waiting too long for this" Sally said with a wicked smile.


	4. Chapter 4 Rocky Bridge

**Fallout Equestria Inferno's First Flame Chapter 4 Rocky Bridge**

Sally munched on the dead corpse of Chrysalis while her friends watched in horror as now they know this changeling wasn't as innocent as they originally thought. After what seemed like hours before Sally stopped to take a breath then looking up at the two horrified stallions staring back at her.

"Sorry guys am I scaring you?" Sally apologized covering her mouth.

"No it's ok Sally, it's just that me and Inferno have never seen you like this before" Armor retorted putting a gentle pat on the back then wiping her mouth clean of blood.

The buzzing sound from earlier got louder making Inferno's ear twitch as he cocked his gun awaiting for any changeling brave enough to face him.

"Inferno I think we need to go" Armor insisted.

A horde of changelings came out of nowhere swarming around them quickly. Inferno fired a few warning shots to make them spread out, giving his team a chance and Armor ran to the exit with Sally making it outside but Inferno was still in there.

"Wait! We have to get Inferno! He's still in the feeding ground!" Sally shouted.

Looking back, Armor trotted back inside killing changelings as they come. He looked around quickly to find his friend.

 _Come on Inferno where in Luna's name are you_ Armor said to himself angrily.

A string of shotgun shells tapped on the floor leaving a trail for Armor to follow and where it lead was a mountain of dead changelings. Inferno stood on top of the pile with his shotgun in his holster.

"Huh, I guess we don't have to worry about you" Armor said looking wide eyed.

"You ready to go?" Inferno asked walking down the pile.

Armor nodded and walked outside to meet Sally who embraced the flaming stallion tightly with tears streaming down her face.

"Don't make me worry again! I thought something happened to you in there!" Sally cried on his shoulder.

Inferno wanted to protest but chose not to and welcomed the hug.

"Well let's not waste any more time" Armor said.

Inferno nodded and proceeded to walk with them towards the bridge.

Slyvia flew down to see a managed mess of what's left of Chrysalis. The smell was unbearable making the dark blue alicorn back up in order to escape the smell.

"My goodness what a putrid smell! But on the other hoof this is quite a chance to test out my new nightmare spell. No hard feelings Chrysalis but your power is going to be mind" Slyvia stroked the changeling's head almost sounding apologetic.

Her horn glowed a dark hue and Chrysalis' power left while giving Slyvia a power boost. When it was all said and done, she felt more powerful as she opened her eyes. The color of the iris was dark purple with a jet black hue behind it making her start laughing evilly.

"Those ponies are going to reach their end" Slyvia proclaimed disappearing.

Unknown to her was a hooded figure walking over to Chrysalis' dead mangled body and stared at it.

"You are now relieved of your pain changeling queen. No pony will hurt you" The hooded figure said removing his hood.

Three changelings surrounded him inching closer as he pulled out a scythe and chopped all three of them in half splitting them before putting the scythe away. He put his hood back on then proceeded to leave out the feeding ground.

"All who defy the laws of nature will be punished" the figure proclaimed looking at a photo of Inferno with Roseluck.

"I will find you and kill you for what you've done to this perfect world"

It seemed like hours since Inferno walked up to the bridge, a rickety wooden bridge and down below was a gorge making Sally dizzy.

"You ok?" Inferno asked concerned.

Sally didn't budge as she kept looking down before turning blue in the face passing out in Armor's arms.

"Oh dear Luna" Armor said catching her before she fell.

"I think she has a fear of crossing bridges" Inferno stated.

Armor nodded in agreement.

Inferno and Armor waited until their friend woke up from her sudden passing out because of fear that she doesn't like crossing bridges. Sally woke up to see both stallions staring back at her smiling.

"Sorry guys I didn't mean to pass out in front of you. I just don't like-" Sally was stopped by Inferno who raised his hoof.

"It's ok Sally we all have our fears but you have to learn to face them" Inferno motivated Sally to face her fear in order to become stronger.

Sally nodded with a smile before getting up on all fours ready to cross the bridge even though there was a high chance of death. Armor trotted up first to test the strength of the bridge by adding his own weight to it. When he did this, the plank creaked a bit but was sturdy enough to cross.

"Ok this is sturdy but I think it would be best if we get on it one at a time" Armor exclaimed, hoping that it will be an easy trip.

Inferno and Sally shook their heads in agreement.

Armor walked first and did it with no problem even though he was wearing a suit of armor that weighed a full ton, next up Inferno crossed the bridge as well but now Sally was going to attempt walking across the bridge.

"You can do it Sally! We have faith in you!" Armor shouted from the other side.

Sally gulped in fear looking down and started to feel light headed from the gorge down below. Even though this bridge wasn't that high above the ground Sally could tell this isn't going to be easy.

 _It's ok, it's ok just think about happy thoughts and flying_ Sally said this in her mind so she can cross successfully without looking what's below her.

As she almost across the bridge Slyvia appeared as a shadow entity; Inferno's eyes grew big as the queen of nightmares readied a blast of dark magic.

"Sally watch out!" Inferno screamed, running onto the bridge taking the blast instead of Sally.

"INFERNO!" Armor yelled firing shots at Slyvia before she disappeared.

Sally carried him the rest of the way across on her back and onto the hard ground with a burn mark etched on his upper body but not close to his heart; almost gave his friends a heart attack.

"We'd better get him to a safe area" Armor announced picking up then putting Inferno on his back.

Sally followed close behind but stopped to look behind her as if somepony was following them. She shook it off and kept walking beside Armor.

The hooded pony stared out of the bushed watching them walk away.

At a campsite Armor set the flaming stallion down then took off his helmet to assess the problem.

"Should we bandage him up?" Sally asked.

"Yea hand me those bandages please" Armor commanded.

Sally went into the tent and grabbed some bandages then handed them to Armor.

"Thank you" Armor thanked Sally, wrapping up the wound so Inferno wouldn't bleed out.

Inferno laid back on the ground still passed out from the sudden shock.

"Now what?" Sally asked worried about Inferno's well being.

"For now all we can do is wait and hope that this stallion wakes up. In a way Inferno is as tough as nails so he'll pull through I promise" Armor promised smiling at Sally.

"Ok I'll keep an eye on him" Sally confirmed.

Armor put his helmet back on smiling.

Sally looked after Inferno all night for fear that his sudden shock would be the end of his life. A flash of Inferno sacrificing himself to save her wouldn't leave Sally's mind which made her tear up a bit.

 _Don't you ever do anything that reckless when you wake up_ Sally threatened to Inferno in her mind.

Nightfall persisted as Sally held him close all night long.


	5. Chapter 5 Road to the Harbor Part 1

**Fallout Equestria Inferno's First Flame Chapter 5 Road to a Harbor Part 1**

The next morning Inferno opened his eyes to notice he was in Sally's arms. Looking up, he could see his changeling friend sleeping and holding him close to keep the stallion safe. This was the first time Inferno saw one of his friends actually keep him safe for once instead.

 _Sally_ Inferno thought as he flashed back to the time he saved her life from those group of stallions.

Armor walked in to see those two in each other's arms so he took a picture of them cuddling together, it made him very happy and something he can remember.

"You guys look so cute" Armor complimented.

Sally and Inferno looked at each other and then pulled away blushing bright red.

Armor laughed.

"Well to be honest we should probably head out. I don't wanna miss our boat" Armor said making a joke.

"Yea that should be fun" Sally replied clapping her hooves together.

They all got up including Inferno even though he had stinging pain on his upper body. Sally noticed Inferno was hurt so she decided to keep close to him during the next few minutes of travel to the Harbor.

"Sally I'll be fine honest" Inferno protested, wanting to not let the changeling mare worry anymore.

Sally hugged him tightly.

"I don't think she wants to get hurt again" Armor stated patting his friend on the back.

Inferno nodded and let Sally keep him safe as they began to walk.

One raider's head rolled over the barn as the body dropped with a few more raiders shuttered in fear at what just happened. A swing of the scythe sliced more of them killing the remaining raiders, his weapon dripped blood as he looked down at the dead bodies by a barn admiring his work, looking still at Inferno's wedding picture of when he married Roseluck.

"I will find you Inferno and this scythe will be bathed in your blood" he said looking at his now blood soaked scythe.

Looking at that before stashing it away in his pocket as he then continued his quest to find Inferno.

A breezy wind went by blowing Inferno dark orange mane as Sally used her binoculars to spot the Harbor and the boat named _Fallout Bay_ but near it was 2 raider camps that were camped out.

"Bad news guys" Sally started to say giving Armor the binoculars.

Armor spotted the same thing Sally did earlier and was shocked to see that.

"What's going on? Are we able to get down the without any trouble?" Inferno questioned.

"We may have a slight problem and the reason I say that is because there are 2 raider camps right beside the boat we need to get out of Ponyville" Armor explained doing last minute weapon system check.

"How are we going to do this? I mean we can't just go in there guns blazing. We'll be destroyed before we even set first hoof on the Harbor" Inferno expressed setting up a plan.

"We need to formulate a plan before we even decide to walk down there" Armor contemplated, mapping out the whole Harbor on the dirt.

After a while of planning, Armor showed that Sally will shift into a raider and earn their trust. Once that was taken care of Inferno would fire a flashbang grenade to distract so they can all get on the boat and ride away from Slyvia and Ponyville.

"Ok this sounds like a plan Armor we can do this" Inferno declared, praised his friend for his plan.

"Let's get going" Sally shifting into a raider.

Armor saluted her as Sally went down there to mingle the other raiders.

"Inferno you know what to do right?" Armor asked handing the flaming stallion a flashbang grenade.

He sneaked into a campsite beside neighboring tents waiting for Sally's signal. Peaking out from his hiding spot, she gave Inferno the signal so he pulled the pin then let it fly and land in the middle, exploding and killing the group instantly.

Sally shifted back to her pony form then shooting out of her twin pistols, killing a few raiders as Armor entered the fray activating his weapon system.

Slyvia appeared high above blasting her magic while almost hit them if Armor moved his friends out of the way. She landed gracefully looking at the three of them but not taking her eyes off of Inferno.

"Again we meet" Slyvia started to talk.

"I always thought you and I would have our final dance" Inferno said sarcastic and witty.

Slyvia rolled her eyes in annoyance.

A sudden sharp pain came from the wound causing Inferno to fall on the ground writhing in pain as Slyvia exchanged a smirk.

"What did you do with Inferno you scumbag" Sally demanded, getting in her face pissed off.

Armor backed off of Slyvia who was still smiling like this was all a trap or something.

"Your friend will be no more once that poison enters his heart. He will slowly and painfully die; making the both of you to bow down before me" Slyvia explained.

All of a sudden Inferno got up and stood up proudly still feeling sore from the wound but fighting through the pain. His body began to heat up until it was nothing more than just straight up flames almost making Slyvia choke on her words at the sight before her.

"Impossible!" Slyvia shouted in disbelief.

Inferno was now the one who was smirking.


	6. Chapter 6 Road to the Harbor Part 2

**Fallout Equestria Inferno's First Flame Road to the Harbor Part 2**

Slyvia charged at him but moved out of the way for Armor to buck kick her in the face, making her stumble backwards into an uppercut courtesy of Inferno along with other attacks.

"Had enough yet?" Inferno asked crushing her horn making the magic she had useless.

"Why you little rat! You think beating me is going to be easy" Slyvia blurted out standing on her four legs.

A sudden sinister smirk spread across her face as bones started to crack causing Slyvia to scream in pain in between laughter when her eyes went red, Inferno backed up and braced for whatever transformation was about to take place.

The black flowing mane, blood red eyes along with sharp teeth as she laughed more before landing again on the ground softly staring down at Inferno who was not phased by her transformation in the slightest.

"Now you will see the full extent of my power!" Sylvia's voice boomed their ears.

"Inferno what should we do?" Sally asked frantic.

"The both of you get on the boat while I take on this Nightmare Moon lookalike" Inferno responded coldly.

Sally didn't protest as her and Armor left Inferno to deal with Slyvia.

Both stared in each other's eyes as this was the first real challenge he has ever faced before.

Slyvia blasted her magic as Inferno galloped towards her avoiding incoming attacks by blasting his own striking Slyvia in the leg making her fall. Inferno took this opportunity to knee her but she teleported behind him and kicked his spine hard causing the flaming stallion to fall on his face, Slyvia turned him around just to see how pathetic he looked.

"This is supposed to be Celestia's star commander? I find that hard to believe from where I'm standing" Slyvia taunted.

"I'm just getting warmed up" Inferno said as he tossed Slyvia over hitting a tree hard.

As if out of a movie, Inferno's face started to melt away with him just giving the alicorn a death stare.

"What is Celestia's name are you doing?! Do you not notice your face is melting off?!" Slyvia noticed getting creeped out a bit.

"Still looking? No one has ever stared at me for this long" Inferno joked, laughing as the last of his face fell on the ground.

Sylvia's eyes widen as she saw a skull on fire with a pony body.

Inferno galloped towards her then skidded putting a hoof on her stomach activating a gravity fire attack pushing Slyvia away but she used her wings to stop herself.

"What the hell are you?" Slyvia asked feverishly wanting an answer as to why his face melted off and was replaced with a skull.

Inferno said nothing and used his quickness to blast her making this alicorn to try to retreat but a fire chain latched itself onto her leg. Slyvia looked at it with sheer horror as she was pulled back to Inferno or whatever it was at this point.

"Sorry Slyvia I can't let you go unless you tell me about this plan you have" Inferno proclaimed keeping the chain wrapped around her leg.

"And if I don't?" Slyvia asked in protest.

"That chain's heat will burn you until you're nothing but just another pony skeleton left for dead" Inferno explained.

With that said, the chain began to heat up more, Slyvia screamed out in pain and agony. She begged Inferno to make it stop in exchange for information.

"Start talking or it gets worse" Inferno said in a threatening tone.

Slyvia swallowed her pride.

"At the Bay which is where the bomb will be I planned to eradicate anypony from trying to interrupt my perfect world because Celestia is nothing but a tyrant. When I found out you were still alive I wanted to stop you and your friends" Slyvia explained with a bit of anger in her voice.

"Thank you for your cooperation" Inferno said as his face came back.

All of a sudden a bunch of hooves grabbed Slyvia and began to drag her down in between her screams as the hole closed up with Inferno waving goodbye.

Once the hole closed up, a hooded figure stepped out to look at Inferno.

"Who are you?" Inferno asked sternly.

"Who I am is not important Inferno but what is important is your end" The figure said.

"O-kay I'm going to assume you're like a grim reaper or something" Inferno assumed.

The stallion shook his head no.

"Then what are you?" Inferno anxiously wanting an answer.

"Like I said you will find out soon enough when it's all said and done" The stallion repeated just in case Inferno didn't get it on his first go.

Sally walked back noticing the hooded stallion with a scythe on his back.

The hooded figure left without looking back at Sally as if she knew her from somewhere.

"Weird stallion huh Sally?" Inferno pondered looking at her to see if he had a reaction.

Sally was in a trance until Armor accidentally bumped into her, breaking the changeling from her sudden hypnosis.

"Sorry Sally" Armor apologized.

"No it's fine we should get going before more raiders show up" Sally said accepting his apology.

All three of them boarded a boat with the name _Fallout Bay._ Sally started it and with a buckle, the boat began to drift away from the Ponyville Harbor into nothing but open water.

The sudden appearance of that hooded stallion didn't sit right with Inferno at all.

"What's on your mind buddy?" Armor asked standing next to his best friend.

"Just thinking about that stallion I met as Slyvia was dragged helplessly into the pits of Tartarus" Inferno said to his armored stallion friend.

"Oh I see, don't worry about him I'm just glad to be out of Ponyville" Armor replied reassuringly.

"Same here" Inferno said with a smile.

Both stallions brohoof each other as the boat was on it's destination: Fallout Bay.


End file.
